


Nurse

by Fandompuff



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, I don't like Grace, Mixed Messages, PTSD, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, World War I, nurse reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff
Summary: When a Nurse from the trenches moves to Small Heath, repressed feelings are stirred up in both hers and Tommy's heart. But with the arrival of Grace, a mysterious Irish barmaid with a secret or two, Tommy and his Nurse's newly-blossoming relationship is thrown into turmoil.Originally posted to fulfil a request on Tumblr.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Nurse

A year after the war, you were out of a job and found yourself walking up the grubby streets of small heath. sighing as you lugged your heavy case along with you, you heard screaming, a man screaming bloody murder. “Fuckin’ Germans! Ready guns!” you followed the crowd and couldn't believe your eyes. Waving a shaking gun around in the middle of the road was Daniel Owen. Around him were several well-groomed men... you couldn’t believe that either- it was the Shelby brothers. they held their hands up in surrender, trying to calm him and lower the gun. Without thinking, you pushed through the crowd. 

“Danny! Calm down,” you spoke firmly, rather like a mother would to her child. “What’re you doing out of your cot eh?” you put your case down and held both your hands out. 

“Who the fuck are you? German spy, I’ll shoot you too!” he said brandishing his gun in your face. 

“Miss... you’ll get yourself hurt,” said one of the brothers, though you couldn’t work out which, you were too focused on Danny. 

“It’s Nurse YN, Danny,” you said firmly. “And I asked you what you’re doing out of bed. I thought I told you complete bedrest, eh?” 

he faltered in his steps and dropped the gun to the floor. Tommy Shelby pocketed it. “Yes, Nurse YN,” he said, looking down to the ground. you put a hand on his back. 

“Good lad, come on, let’s get you back to bed, eh? Can you remember which one’s yours? or has Matron shifted you?”

“Shifted me, Nurse YN,” 

“That’s alright, Danny. Show me where she’s put you and we’ll get you settled, yeah?” he nodded like a sleepy child agreeing to go to bed, tears streaming down your face. 

Curious, Tommy Shelby picked up your forgotten case as you slowly walked Danny Whizz-bang up the road. Jogging, he caught up to you. “He’s at number 17- is it really you, Nurse YN,” 

“I... Tommy Shelby. Yes. It’s me,” you said, still murmuring comfort to Danny. Tommy walked with you and knocked on the door. 

“Rosie! It’s Tommy!”

A dark-haired woman came to the door, cradling a screaming baby. “Oh, Daniel, love, come on,” 

“Need to go the bed, Rosie, love. Nurse YN said so and the matron’ll kick off if she sees me out of bed,” 

Rosie frowned slightly at his rambling and looked between yourself and Tommy. “Sorry. I’m YN... I was a nurse in France,” you said quickly. 

“He was on one, Rosie. Nurse YN calmed him down... it seemed to work. Keep him in bed, slip him some whiskey if he wakes, and give me a shout if he starts panicking again,” Tommy said. Rosie nodded and guided her husband inside before shutting the door and turning to you. “Where are you staying? In case he has another... episode,”

“I’m meant to be meeting a woman called Ada Thorne? She needs a housemate while her husband’s away,” you said, checking what you had written on your hand. 

Tommy nodded. “My sister. Come on, I’ll take you to her,”

The walk to Ada’s little flat was short, but you filled Tommy in on what you had been doing since the war; your job at the London Hospital until you were eventually replaced... “I’ll see what I can do. We always need an extra pair of hands, especially with Danny and my brother, Arthur... we’d pay you well of course- anyway. Ada, this is Nurse YN, who’s come to houseshare,” You smiled as an obviously pregnant Shelby greeted you and waved Tommy goodbye. 

You spent the next few weeks getting to know Ada, and subsequently, her brothers, who often needed patching up. You rekindled your closeness with Tommy one night, stitching up a nasty cut on his forehead. He invited you to share some whiskey and you spoke, reflecting on the many times you had saved his life while he was a soldier. As the night wore on, you both got steadily drunker, and when he walked you home, he pressed a chaste kiss to your lips. You stared after him as he walked off, fumbling with your keys.


End file.
